VocaBook
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Chap 4: Updated! Bukannya senang karena status-nya ramai, Master malah semakin tersiksa! Ruko dan Rook... 'Pertengkaran suami istri? Lalu, perang alay antara Teto dan Rook dimulai! Kelewat OOC, humor garing, NO chara-bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**VocaBook**

**oXxXxXo**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**F**b**k © Mark Zuckerberg ==a**

**oXxXxXo**

**Nasu Samurai **Kalau dipikir-pikir, Miku-dono manis juga~

**Komentari . Suka**

**Nasu Samurai** dan **Miku Sayang Master-sama** menyukai ini.

**11 Komentar**

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Ara~ Aku jadi tersanjung. Arigatou ne, Gakupo-san! ^^

**Maguro Tabetai** …

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Ah. Hai, Luka-san! ^^

**Nasu Samurai** Miku-dono: Hehehe… Miku-dono memang manis kok.  
Luka-sama: Uwaah! ? Lu-Luka-sama! ? Huwaaa! Maafkan Gakun! Gakun janji nggak bakal selingkuh lagi! ToT

**Kaito Loves Aisu** GAKUPO! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEREBUT MIKU-CHAN DARIKUUUU! DX

**Maguro Tabetai** Manusia Terong: Terserahlah. Lagipula, aku nggak ingat pernah pacaran denganmu… ==  
Miku-san: Hai juga.

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Bakaito! Sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarmu! ? Hah! ?

**Nasu Samurai** Hiks… Hiks…  
Kaito-dono: Oi, Manusia Es, aku nggak berniat merebut Miku-dono darimu, Bodoh!

**Master Terkeren** Apa-apa'an kalian ini? =='  
Dan Miku, cepat ubah namamu itu… Aku malu tau…

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Miku-chan: Iya, Miku-chan! Master betul! Lebih baik Miku-chan ganti nama jadi 'Miku Sayang Kaito-kun'~ Hehehe… ^^v  
Gakupo: Sebodo teuing~ ==

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Master-sama: Ah~ Jangan begitu dong, Master-sama~ Miku 'kan sayang Master-sama~  
Bakaito: Nggak bakal!

* * *

**Kaito Loves Aisu** membuat grup _Komunitas Cowok Keren_

**Komentari . Suka**

**Kaito Loves Aisu**, **Nasu Samurai**, dan **Len Banana** menyukai ini.

**17 Komentar**

**Master Terkeren** Dasar kau ini…=='  
Tapi yah, thanks for the invite.

**Nasu Samurai** Makasih invite-nya~ Ahahaha! Akhirnya kau menyadari kalau aku keren! XD

**Len Banana** Kaito-senpaaai! Huwaaa! Makasih nggak menganggapku perempuan dengan meng-invite-ku! TTwTT

**Meiko Suka Sake** Untuk apa kau mengundangku, Baka! ? Kau cari mati ya! ?

**Akaito Keren** Gyahaha! Kau di-invite Kaito, Meiko! ? Gyahaha! Kocak, kocak! XD

**Meiko Suka Sake** Diam kau, Bakaito!

**Akaito Keren** Hah?

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Ehehe… ^^  
Gakupo: Cih. Aku 'kan cuma invite semua cowok, Bodoh…  
Me-chan: Ma-maaf… Tadi… Tadi aku salah pencet… Kau 'kan janji nggak bakal memanggilku 'Bakaito' lagi, Me-chan… T^T

**Meiko Suka Sake** Bakaito-2: Huh? –tampang curiga- Aku memang janji nggak bakal memanggilmu 'Bakaito' lagi karena ada Bakaito yang lebih baka darimu! Makanya kau kupanggil 'Bakaito-2'!  
Bakaito: Iya! Kau yang kumasud 'Bakaito', Merah!

**Len Banana** Padahal Meiko-senpai 'kan juga merah… =='

**Meiko Suka Sake** Diam kau, Len! Atau nanti kau kupaksa minum sake!

**Len Banana** Huwaaa! Go-gomennasai!

**Akaito Keren** Bweee! Jangan mengancam anak kecil dong! Dosa tau!

**Meiko Suka Sake** Masa bodo'! Kau sendiri juga suka mengancam Rin 'kan?

**Akaito Keren** Eh, aku dipanggil Nigaito~ Ja~ -off-

**Nigaito Nggak Pendek** E-eh! ? Aku nggak memanggil Akaito-nii kok!

**Meiko Suka Sake** Tuh 'kan! Dia bohong lagi!  
BAKAITOOO!

* * *

**Sora Sedang Makan Nasi Kare** Kare Rice buatan Sara-chan memang paling enak~ :9

**Komentari . Suka**

**Sora Sedang Makan Nasi Kare** menyukai ini.

**9 Komentar**

**Sara Chan** Arigatou, Sora-kun ^^

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Malang sekali nasibmu, Nak… Tiap hari, status-mu kau like-in sendiri karena nggak ada yang like-in… Ckckck… ==

**Sora Sedang Makan Nasi Kare** Ah, Sara-chan! :D Kapan main ke rumahku lagi? ^^  
Kau cerewet ah, Ted!

**Sara Chan** Eto… Mungkin besok :)

**Sora Sedang Makan Nasi Kare** Horeee! XD

**Kikaito Sedang Makan Nasi Kare** Ne, ne~ Nasi kare buatanku juga enak kok! ^^  
Ngomong-ngomong, enak ya~ Kalian sudah pacaran~ T3T

**Sara Chan** O/ / /O

**Sora Sedang Makan Nasi Kare** Hoi, kenapa namamu ikut-ikutan namaku, Kikaito! ?  
Dan lagi, nasi kare buatanmu nggak enak tau!

**Kikaito Sedang Makan Nasi Kare** -pundung-

* * *

**Rin Orange** Hidup road-roller! XD

**Komentari . Suka**

**Rin Orange** dan **Len Banana** menyukai ini.

**6 Komentar**

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Gaje ah, Rin… =='

**Maguro Tabetai** Betul, gaje.

**Meiko Suka Sake** Setuju sama yang di atas.

**Kaiko Sayang Keluarga** A-ano… Tolong jangan mengendarai road-roller sembarangan, Rin. Bahaya.

**Rin Orange** Huwaaa! Kalian semua jahat! Nggak ada yang setuju denganku! DX

**Len Banana** Sabar, Rin-chan… Sabar…

* * *

**Teto Cinta French Bread** ~** Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Tecchan! XD

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~** Teto Cinta French Bread** Berhenti memanggilku 'Tecchan', Teto… =='

**Teto Cinta French Bread** ~** Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Teddy-kun! XD

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~** Teto Cinta French Bread** =='

* * *

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~ **Master Terkeren** Masteeeer! TTxTT

**Master Terkeren** ~ **Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Ted? Doushite ka?

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~ **Master Terkeren** Hiks… Master, tolong. Bunuh. Aku. Onegai.

**Master Terkeren** ~ **Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Hah? =A='

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~ **Master Terkeren** Huwaaa! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, Master! Aku sudah muak! Aku nggak mau lagi dipanggil 'Tecchan' ataupun 'Teddy-kun'!

**Master Terkeren** ~ **Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Hai, hai… Wakatta… Jadi intinya, kau pingin dibunuh, dengan cara apapun juga? ==a

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~ **Master Terkeren** Iya! Kumohon!

**Master Terkeren** ~ **Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Baiklah… ==a

**Master Terkeren** ~ **Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** _The Coolest Master has just attacked you in World War III!_  
_Oh no! Defeat The Coolest Master by clicking **here**! Right now!_

**Master Terkeren** ~ **Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah puas?

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~ **Master Terkeren** Bukan itu yang kumaksud… Master no baka… =='

* * *

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Saatnya menciptakan lagu baru…

**Komentari . Suka**

**17 Komentar**

**Dell Si Workaholi****c** Hati-hati kau, Haku. Jangan sampai minum sake banyak-banyak dan nyasar ke toilet cowok kaya' kemaren…

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Kemarin, aku nggak sengaja.

**Dell Si Workaholic** Kalau mau ngasih alasan, yang lebih berbobot dong… =='

**Meiko Suka Sake** Dell bawel ah! Hei, Haku! Habis itu, kita jalan-jalan lagi yuk! :D

**Dell Si Workaholic** Justru kau yang bawel, Meiko!

**Meiko Suka Sake** Diam atau nanti kau bakal jadi yakitori untuk makan malamku nanti, Dell!

**Dell Si Workaholic** Cih!

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** To-tolong jangan bertengkar di sini…

**Meiko Suka Sake** :P

**Dell Si Workaholic** Kau mau perang emote ya! ? Huh! ? Oke, kuladeni!  
XP

**Meiko Suka Sake** =3=

**Dell Si Workaholic** (╬ ಠ益ಠ)

**Meiko Suka Sake** (´ー`)y-~~

**Dell Si Workaholic** Akh! Itu 'kan emote merokok-ku!

**Meiko Suka Sake** ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ｱﾊﾊ八八ﾉヽﾉヽﾉヽﾉ ＼ / ＼/ ＼

**Dell Si Workaholic** Jangan tertawa bangga kau! Dasar sial!

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** =='

* * *

**Maguro Tabetai** berpacaran dengan **Nasu Samurai**.

**Komentari . Suka**

**101 orang menyukai ini.**

**7 Komentar**

**The Lucky Luki** Lu-Luka-chan! My kirei imouto-chan! Hubungan nista macam apa yang kau jalin dengan si Manusia Terong itu! ?  
Cih! Kenapa banyak yang like sih! ? Dan kenapa nggak ada tombol 'dislike' di sini! ? Graaah!

**Nasu Samurai** Konnichiwa, Kakak ipar~ ^^  
Hehehe… Sekarang, saya dan Luka-sama resmi pacaran loh~

**The Lucky Luki** Ka-'Kakak ipar' katamu! ? Nggak sudi aku jadi kakak iparmu! Lagipula, kau 'kan lebih tua dariku!

**Maguro Tabetai** Luki, aku hanya meng-accept rikuesnya Si Manusia Terong itu. Nanti juga bakal aku putuskan hubungan itu… ==

**The Lucky Luki** Hontou ni! ?  
Mwahaha! Kau memang pintar, Luka-chan! :D

**Nasu Samurai** A-apa! ? Ja-jadi… Selama ini, kau… Kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan Gakun yang tulus dan suci ini, Luka-sama! ?  
Gakun nggak bisa mempercayainya! Mulai detik ini, kita… PUTUS!

**Maguro Tabetai** Berhenti 'over-reacted' gitu, Manusia Terong. Kalau mau putus, yasudah.

* * *

**Maguro Tabetai** sedang melajang.

**Komentari . Suka**

**The Lucky Luki** menyukai ini.

**2 Komentar**

**The Lucky Luki** Ahaha! Nice job, Sis!

**Nasu Samurai** THEDAAAAAK! LUKAAAA-SAMAAAA! TTOTT  
Gakun tadi cuma bercandaaaa~ Huwaaaang~

* * *

**Dell Si Workaholic** ~ **Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Oi, Haku!

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** ~ **Dell Si Workaholic** Ng? Nani ka?

**Dell Si Workaholic** ~ **Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Ng… Lagi apa?

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** ~ **Dell Si Workaholic** Lagi wtw denganmu 'kan?

**Dell Si Workaholic** ~ **Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Bukan itu maksudku, Haku… ==a  
Yang lebih spesifik deh!

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** ~ **Dell Si Workaholic** Yang lebih spesifik? Hmm… Aku sedang mengetik sambil menatap layar monitor.

**Dell Si Workaholic** ~ **Haku Ingin Tersenyum** =='

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** ~ **Dell Si Workaholic** Kenapa?

**Dell Si Workaholic** ~ **Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Gapapa deh.

* * *

**Dell Si Workaholic** Hah… Dasar cewek payah! Kenapa dia nggak peka sih?

**Komentari . Suka**

**Nasu Samurai** dan **Kaito Loves Aisu** menyukai ini.

**22 Komentar**

**Hakuo Gitu Loh** Ciee… Dell~  
Lagi naksir seseorang ya?

**Nasu Samurai** Aku setuju, Dell-dono!  
Luka-sama jugaaaa… Hiks… T.T

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Betul betul betul!  
Miku-chan jugaaa… Huweeeng… TAT

**Dell Si Workaholic** Diam kau, Hakuo! Dasar cowok narsis!  
Dan kalian, Kaito, Gakupo! Aku nggak nerima curcol!

**Hakuo Gitu Loh** Dell ngambek~ Dell ngambek~ Ahaha! XD

**Taya Bukan Perempuan** Yang namanya perempuan itu mengerikan loh, Dell-kun. Apalagi Teto-san, Ruko-san, dan Meiko-san…

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Apa-apa'an ini yang bawa-bawa namaku?  
Ada yang ingin kumasukin ke rumah sakit ya? Huh?

**Meiko Suka Sake** Taya-kun~ Di rumah sakit sudah kusediakan ruang VIP untukmu loh~

**Taya Bukan Perempuan** Ho-hontou ni go-gomennasai…

**Dell Si Workaholic** Kalian ini… Berhenti menakut-nakuti Taya dong! =='

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Huh! Dell jahat! Nggak berperasaan!

**Nasu Samurai** Betul kata Kaito-dono!  
Orang pelit matanya sipit, matinya kejepit, kuburannya sempit~

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Taya: Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana~  
Ne, Taya~ Nanti kuberi hadiah spesial untukmu~ Fufufu~

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Baka-baka-baka~

**Taya Bukan Perempuan** Ma-maafkan saya, Teto-san… =A='

**Dell Si Workaholic** Kalian semua! Berhenti komen yang aneh-aneh dong! Graaah!

**Deruko Hobi Merokok** Sabar saja, Dell.  
Oh ya, kenapa komentar Ted-san aneh?

**Dell Si Workaholic** Kau kira kata-katamu itu bisa menghiburku? Hei, imouto? =='  
Ng? Iya, ya… Aneh.

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Eto… Tolong maafkan komentar'ku' tadi. Sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis tadi… ==a

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Dell, membicarakan orang dari belakang itu tidak baik loh. Apalagi kalau itu perempuan.

**Dell Si Workaholic** Ukh! Ha-Haku! ? -off-

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** ?

* * *

**Teto Cinta French Bread** AlYerZzZ b3rTeb4Ran x!"mAnz-MaNzz,,, St4tuzz 7enTaN6 LoPh~LupHan 5e|\/|uAa,,, /\duUuUhh,,, Xi4maT Mk1nz dkt,,, Xixixi,,,

**Komentari . Suka**

**Lola Lolipop** dan **Uta 'Defoko' Utane** menyukai ini.

**13 Komentar**

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Te-Teto, kau… Kenapa? =='  
Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi alay begini! ?

**Uta 'Defoko' Utane** Aku setuju dengan status-mu, Teto-chan. Tapi tulisannya membuat mataku sakit. Ayo tanggung-jawab!

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Hahaha! Aku hebat 'kan! ? (*^▽^*)  
Haku: Ahaha~ Aku lagi bosan sih. Makanya, aku coba membuat tulisan 'indah' ini XP  
Defo-kon: Matamu jadi minus? Sini, aku pinjami kacamata Tecchan! XD

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Kukira kau kena virus alay itu…

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Nice joke, Haku! Tapi aku 'kan selalu sehat! Nggak mungkin aku bakal kena virus alay itu! X)  
Lihat, aku nggak pernah kena flu atau demam loh! :D

**Lola Lolipop** Jangan terlalu ge-er, Teto. Nggak baik.

**Uta 'Defoko' Utane** Aku setuju sama Lola-san. Lagipula, ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa orang bodoh nggak pernah kena flu atau demam.

**Teto Cinta French Bread **Lola: Aku nggak ge-er kok! Aku cuma mengatakan kenyataan kalau aku memang hebat! DX  
Defo-kon: Nani ka! ? Aku bukan orang bodoh! Namaku Teto! Kasane Teto!

**Lola Lolipop** Terserah apa katamu deh…

**Haku Ingin Tesenyum** =='  
Aku permisi dulu deh. Mau jalan-jalan sama Deruko dan Meiko. -off-

**Uta 'Defoko' Utane** Nggak ada yang bilang kalau kau itu bodoh, Teto ==

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Huweee! Aku nggak mau tau lagi! Pokoknya kalian semua akan kuadukan ke Tecchan! -ngacir nyari Tecchan-

**Lola Lolipop** Ngambek deh anak ini… =='

* * *

**Len Banana** Pisang + Jeruk = ?

**Komentari . Suka**

**22 Komentar**

**Rin Orange** Road-roller!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Es krim rasa pisang-jeruk!

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Daun bawang yang setengahnya warna oranye, setengahnya lagi warna kuning!

**Meiko Suka Sake** Cangkir sake dengan sake rasa pisang-jeruk!

**Nasu Samurai** Terong warna kuning-oranye!

**Maguro Tabetai** Ikan tuna… Warna kuning-oranye.

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Baguette warna oranye! Atau mungkin warna kuning!

**Akaito Keren** Cabe merah warna oranye-kuning!

**Handphone is My Life** Hape warna kuning dengan phone strap jeruk.

**Gumi Gumi** Wortel bulat warna kuning!

**Len Banana** Kenapa kalian pada komen yang aneh-aneh di sini? Status-ku ini 'kan cuma iseng... =='

**Rin Orange** Iseng aja XP

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Iseng aja~

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Iseng-iseng komen.

**Meiko Suka Sake** Haha! Tentu saja cuma iseng! :P

**Nasu Samurai** Iseng aja.

**Maguro Tabetai** Kalau kau karena iseng, aku juga karena iseng.

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Menurut teori Charles Darwin, Democritus, Aristoteles, dan kacamata ilmiah Tecchan, aku melakukan ini hanya karena iseng! XD

**Akaito Keren** Iseng doang.

**Handphone is My Life** Ikut-ikutan sama yang di atas.

**Gumi Gumi** Hehe… Aku cuma iseng karena disuruh Gakupo-nii! ^^

**Len Banana** =A='

* * *

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~ **Teto Cinta French Bread** Kasane Teto!

**Teto Cinta French Bread** ~ T**ed Bukan Teddy Bear** Ada apa, Tecchan? ^w^

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~ **Teto Cinta French Bread** Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan seenaknya memakai account VB-ku!

**Teto Cinta French Bread** ~ **Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Eh! ? Aku nggak make acc VB Tecchan kok! Aku cuma login acc VB Tecchan buat komen status Dell tadi!

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~ **Teto Cinta French Bread** Sama saja tau! ==

**Teto Cinta French Bread** ~ **Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Beda! Tulisan dan cara bacanya beda tau! DX

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** ~ **Teto Cinta French Bread** =='

* * *

**Tsudzuku**

**Huwaah! Lagi-lagi sebuah fic Vocaloid!  
Yosh! Dengan ini, ditetapkan bahwa Sei akan pindah ke fandom Vocaloid! XD -seenaknya mutusin, dihajar rame-rame-**

**Karena Sei mulai bosen sama FNI, maka Sei pindah ke FVI! :D -?-  
Ayo, minna~ Mana sambutan meriah buat Sei? XP -dilempar botol bekas-**

**Ini fic Multi-chap loh~**  
**Tapi tenang aja, Sei pasti bakal apdet cepet (kalo niat :P -double hajared-)**

**Soal nama VB mereka, ada yang kenal siapa aja? (baca: Nasu Samurai, Maguro Tabetai -udah dikasih tau jawabannya kale!- Handphone is My Life XP)**

**Kalo status Teto-chan, Sei sendiri juga pernah apdet status kaya' gitu loh~ Ohoho~ -bangga, ditendang-  
**

**RnR fic Sei yang lain juga ya? -puppy eyes-**


	2. Chapter 2

**VocaBook**

**oXxXxXo**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**F**b**k © Mark Zuckerberg ==a**

**oXxXxXo**

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Luka-sama~

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Ada apa, Baka?

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Apa yang Anda pikirkan tentang saya?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Who knows? Google it up, you idiot!

* * *

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Kyaaa! Besok hari pertama Tahun Ajaran Baru! Aku sudah nggak sabar! （‐＾▽＾‐）オーホッホ

**Komentari . Suka**

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** dan **Kaito Loves Aisu** menyukai ini.

**6 Komentar**

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Uukh… Bakaito… Untuk apa kau nge-'like'?  
Kau 'kan yang paling malas di sekolah!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Fufu… Nggak apa-apa 'kan? Asal Miku-chan senang, aku juga ikut senang :)

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** …

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Ne? Ada apa, Miku-chan?

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Gombal! Huh! -off-

**Kaito loves Aisu** Ekh! ? エェェ(´д｀)ェェエ

* * *

**Teto Cinta French Bread** dan **Ruko Cewek Tulen** kini berteman dengan **Ritsu is A Lady**.

**Komentari . Suka**

**11 Komentar  
**

**Sara Chan** Ara~ Ritsu-chan ternyata juga mempunyai account VB ya? ^^

**Ritsu is A Lady** Kalau iya, memang kenapa?

**Sara Chan** Nanti aku add Ritsu-chan. Ritsu-chan confirm ya? :D

**Ritsu is A Lady** Kalau aku berkenan.

**Sara Chan** Eh?

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Hei, Ritsu! Jawaban macam apa itu? Sombong sekali kau!

**Ritsu is A Lady** Terserah aku dong.

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Cih! Dasar kau!

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Ru-Ruko! Tenang! Jangan berantem!

**Sara Chan** Betul kata Teto-chan, Ruko-san! Jangan ribut di VB!

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** … Cih! Lihat saja besok, Ritsu!

* * *

**Kaito Loves Aisu** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Hei, Gakupo!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Kaito Loves Aisu** Apa?

**Kaito Loves Aisu** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Hei, bagaimana usahamu merayu Luka tadi? Ditolak 'kan? :P

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Kaito Loves Aisu** Kau mau kupenggal ya! ? Kau 'kan tau sendiri! Bukannya tadi kau baru menanyakan itu padaku waktu chat barusan! ?

**Kaito Loves Aisu** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Hahaha! Aku sudah tau kok! Cuma mau memberi tau teman-teman kita yang melihat wtw-an ini. Hahaha! Dengan kata lain, mempermalukanmu di depan umum~ ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ｱﾊﾊ八八ﾉヽﾉヽﾉヽﾉ ＼ / ＼/ ＼

**Kaito Loves Aisu** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Waduh… Keceplosan… (ﾟДﾟ;) -off-

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Kaito Loves Aisu** KAITO-DONOOOOO!

* * *

**Akaito Keren** I'm so awesome!

**Komentari . Suka**

**Akaito Keren** menyukai ini.

**11 Komentar**

**Meiko Suka Sake** Cih. Dasar narsis kau =3=

**Akaito Keren** Heh, asal kau tau ya, Merah! That's a fact!

**Meiko Suka Sake** Sudah narsis, sok Inggris lagi! Dasar payah!

**Akaito Keren** Grrr… Kau yang payah! Dasar tukang mabuk!

**Meiko Suka Sake** Huh! ? Coba katakan itu sekali lagi kalau kau berani! Dasar!

**Akaito Keren** Tukang mabuk, cewek jelek, cewek kasar! Bwee!

**Meiko Suka Sake** Huh! Dasar narsis! Sok Inggris! Sok keren! Sok hebat! Ngeselin! Jelek! Bakaito!

**Akaito Keren** Aargh! Dasar kau…!

**Akaito Keren** Kthrwqy…

**Meiko Suka Sake** Ha! Nggak bisa membalas 'kan? Heh?

**Akaito Keren** Uukh…

* * *

**Gumi Gumi** Aku udah nggak sabar menunggu besok! XD

**Komentari . Suka**

**Gumi Gumi **menyukai ini.

**15 Komentar**

**Rin Orange** Besok ada apa, Gumi nee-chan?

**Gumi Gumi** Besok 'kan Hari Pertama Tahun Ajaran Baru, Rin-chan. Aku udah nggak sabar melihat siapa yang bakal sekelas denganku nanti! ^^

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Justru aku nggak mau 'besok' itu datang… =='

**Gumi Gumi** Eh? Kenapa, Kaito-kun? D:

**Rin Orange** Gumi nee-chan: Oh… Sou ka~  
Kaito nii-chan: Kenapa, Kaito nii-chan?

**Kaito Loves Aisu** I-itu… Eto… Ga-Gakupo…

**Rin Orange** Eh? Gaku-senpai?

**Gumi Gumi** Eeekh! ? Jangan-jangan, Kaito-kun nggak mau ke sekolah besok karena takut diperk**a Gakupo-nii! ?  
Ja-jadi… Selama ini Kaito-kun dan Gakupo-nii Yaoi-an! ?

**Rin Orange** Hieee! ? Kaito nii-chan dan Gaku-senpai Yaoi!

**Len Banana** Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya seru.

**Rin Orange** Ah! Len! Ka-Kaito nii-chan itu… Te-ternyata dia hombreng!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** He! ?

**Len Banana** Na-nani da! ?  
Hiii! Aku nggak nyangka kalo Kaito-senpai Slash!

**Gumi Gumi** Aku juga nggak nyangka! Mengerikan!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Hei! Kalian jangan fitnah dong! =='

* * *

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Luka-sama~

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Apa lagi, Baka! ?

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Luka-sama tidak menolak saya 'kan?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** …

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Ne, Luka-sama~ Apa tipe laki-laki idaman Luka-sama?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Google it up on Yahoo!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Go Google it!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Apa Luka-sama suka terong?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Go Google it!

* * *

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** sekarang berteman dengan** Hachune in Action**.

**Komentari . Suka**

**16 Komentar  
**

**Kaito Loves Aisu** O.o'

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Miku-chan curang, bikin acc VB buat Hachune! Aku juga mau bikin buat Kachane ah~ XD

**Hachune in Action** Negi!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Eh?

**Hachune in Action** Negi, negi!

**Handphone is My Life** Hei, Miku! Makhluk itu cuma bisa mengatakan 'negi' apa?

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Hehe… Hachune-chan imut 'kan, Neru-chan? ^^  
Ah! Kau ikut-ikutan saja, Teto-chan! XD

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Ehehe~ X)

**Handphone is My Life** Ck, payah ==

**Hachune in Action** Negi!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Eto… Miku-chan… '^^a  
Komentarku…

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Teto-chan, Neru-chan, aku off dulu ya~  
Ja, mata ashita! -off-

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Miku-chan… TAT

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Bakaito~

**Handphone is My Life** Mampus kau, Bakaito.

**Hachune in Action** Bakaito, negi!

* * *

**Ritsu is A Lady _Ruko Cewek Tulen_** Hermafrodit jelek. Bweee!

**Komentari . Suka**

**10 komentar**

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Apa-apa'an ini! ? Apa maksudmu, banci jelek! ?

**Ritsu is A Lady** Maksudnya yah, kau itu jelek. Dasar payah!

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Grrr! Kau yang jelek! Dasar banci!

**Ritsu is A Lady** Hermafrodit!

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Banci!

**Ritsu is A Lady** Penipu murahan!

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Huh? Apa maksudmu aku penipu murahan?

**Ritsu is A Lady** Biar tubuh tinggi, ternyata otakmu dangkal ya. Ck.  
Kau 'kan Hermafrodit, tapi nama VB ngaku-ngaku cewek tulen. Makanya kau kubilang penipu.

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Oh… Ya, ya… Aku mengerti sekarang.

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Apa katamu! ? Bukannya kau sendiri juga penipu! ? Dasar breng***!

* * *

**Hakuo Gitu Loh** Survei telah membuktikan bahwa _**Dell Si Workaholic**_ tenyata memang naksir imouto-ku, _**Haku Ingin Tersenyum**_! XD

**Komentari . Suka**

**Hakuo Gitu Loh**, **Master Terkeren**, **Deruko Hobi Merokok**, **Miku Sayang Master-sama**, dan **198 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

**15 Komentar**

**Master Terkeren** Ara~ Jadi dugaanku juga benar. Dell memang naksir Haku sejak dulu.  
Selamat ya, Dell.

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Wah, tidak kusangka! Haku-chan juga sering cerita padaku tentangmu loh, Dell-san! d(*⌒▽⌒*)b

**Japanese Ninja No 1** Omedetou ne, Dell-san ^^

**Yuki Chan (≧▽≦)** Waai~ Dell-kun-senpai ulang tahun ya? Kalo gitu, Yuki juga ikut ngucapin ah~  
Otanjoubi omedetou, Dell-kun-senpai!

**Dell Si Workaholic** Aargh! Dasar kau! Hakuo sial!  
Kalian juga jangan komentar yang aneh-aneh! Dan Yuki! Berhenti memanggilku 'Dell-kun-senpai'!

**Hakuo Gitu Loh** Ohoho~ Bukankah seharusnya kau senang, Dell? :P  
Lihat, bahkan Yuki mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu loh~

**Dell Si Workaholic** Senang bagaimana! ? Dasar kau! Kubunuh kau besok! Graaah!  
Dan lagi, ini bukan hari ulang tahunku! Dasar bodoh!

**Sora Sedang Makan Nasi Kare** Selamat, Dell, Haku! Selamat menempuh hidup baru! XD  
**Suka . 59 orang**

**Mickey 'Miki' Mouse** Haku-san, kalau pesta nanti, jangan lupa undang aku ya!

**Sora Sedang Makan Nasi Kare** Wah, banyak yang nge-like komentarku yang sebelumnya! XD

**Dell Si Workaholic** Hakuo sial! Cepat hapus status nistamu ini!

**Hakuo Gitu Loh** Nggak bakal. Bweee~ :P

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Ano… Tolong jangan komentar yang aneh-aneh di sini.  
Hakuo-kun, tolong jangan membuat Dell marah. Dell, tolong maafkan Hakuo-kun ya. Hakuo-kun cuma bercanda kok…

**Dell Si Workaholic** Cih! Baiklah!

**Hakuo Gitu Loh** Ah, Haku-chan, kau mengganggu saja sih~ =3=  
Hai, hai… Wakatta ne~

* * *

**Mickey 'Miki' Mouse** I love Mickey Mouse! XD

**Komentari . Suka**

**Mickey 'Miki' Mouse** menyukai ini.

**11 Komentar**

**Kaito Loves Aisu** I love aisu! XD

**Mickey 'Miki' Mouse** Siapa?

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Aku! Aku cinta aisu! :D

**Mickey 'Miki' Mouse** Siapa nanya? Bhuuu… =3=q

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Akh! Miki kejam! TAT

**Kikaito Suka Lemon Cotton Candy** Ba-ka-i-to~

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Huwaaa! Kikaito jahat! Harusnya kau membela onii-chan-mu dong! T3T  
Eh, kau ganti nama lagi?

**Kikaito Suka Lemon Cotton Candy** Untuk apa aku membelamu? Toh, aku juga nggak bakal dapet permen kapas =3=  
Haha… Iya nih. Gara-gara diprotes Sora ==

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Kikaito jahat! TAT  
Aku aduin Master nih! Huwaaa! Masteeer!

**Mickey 'Miki' Mouse** Kikaito-kun, Kaito-kun ngambek tuh =='

**Kikaito Suka Lemon Cotton Candy** Biarin :P

* * *

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Luka-sama~

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Apa?

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Apa 'three sizes'-nya Luka-sama?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Pertanyaan macam apa itu! ?  
Go Google it!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Apa warna 'pantsu' Luka-sama?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Kau ini…  
Go Google it!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Apa Luka-sama memakai 'pantsu'?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Silahkan Google di Rakuten, Baka!

* * *

**The Lucky Luki** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Dasar kau! Samurai terong mesum! Aargh!

**Nasu Samurai** ~** The Lucky Luki** Eh? Kenapa, Luki-dono?

**The Lucky Luki** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Nggak usah pura-pura nggak tau kau!  
Kau tadi nanya yang macem-macem ke Luka-chan 'kan! ? Tak bisa dimaafkan!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **The Lucky Luki** A-ara~ Sabar dulu, Luki-dono.  
Saya tidak nanya yang macem-macem ke Luka-sama kok. Tadi saya hanya nanya 'three sizes'-nya Luka-sama dan 'pantsu'-nya.

**The Lucky Luki** ~ **Nasu Samurai** ITU NAMANYA MACEM-MACEM, BODOOOH!  
Mati saja kau!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **The Lucky Luki** Loh? Itu 'kan pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi, Luki-dono. Bukan pertanyaan yang macem-macem.

**The Lucky Luki ~ Nasu Samurai **Eh? Be-bener juga ya…  
Eto… Gomenna…

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **The Lucky Luki** Ahaha… Tak apa-apa kok, Luki-dono.  
Lagipula, setiap orang pasti pernah berbuat salah.

**The Lucky Luki** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Ah, i-iya.

**The Lucky Luki** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Hah! ? JUSTRU PERTANYAAN YANG BERSIFAT PRIBADI ITU JAUH LEBIH PARAH, BODOH!  
Dasar mesum! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya! ? Aargh!  
Hubunganmu dengan Luka-chan tak akan pernah kurestui! Ingat itu, manusia terong!

**Tsudzuku**

**Yak! Masih bersambung! XD  
Entah kenapa, walaupun Sei males ngelanjutin fic ini, tapi rasanya Sei seneng banget kalo ngetik fic ini :3 -Readers: emang gila kau**…**-**

**Hoho~ Ide tentang GakupoLuka itu sengaja Sei ambl dari PV terkenal mereka, 'Ggrks' -gakadayangnanya-**

**Sei suka Luki yang shisukon XD -dilempar tuna-****  
Ngomong-ngomong, Sei baru nyadar kalo Tecchan nggak muncul di chap ini =w=' -bego-**

**Ada yang tau siapa 'Japanese Ninja No 1' itu? :P  
**

**Maaf kalo chap ini makin gaje dan lebih sedikit dari chap sebelumnya... =='  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**VocaBook**

**oXxXxXo**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**F**b**k © Mark Zuckerberg ==a**

**oXxXxXo**

**Master Terkeren** _**Kaito Loves Aisu**_ Dasar BAKAITOO! Sedang apa kau di rumah, main game di VB! ? Hari ini 'kan hari pertama masuk sekolah di Tahun Ajaran Baru, bakaaa!  
Cepat masuk sebelum bel berbunyi, baka!

**Komentari . Suka . Lihat Antar-Dinding  
**

**15 Komentar**

**Miki 'Mickey' Mouse** Uwaah… Master-sama marah besar… =='

**Meiko Suka Sake** Dasar. Memang Bakaito Kedua si manusia maniak aisu itu == -sigh-

**Master Terkeren** Hmph! Ini aku, Hatsune Miku! Handphone-ku ketinggalan di rumah. Makanya aku pinjam laptop Master-sama (mumpung Master-sama selalu bawa laptop ke mana-mana)  
Dan aku males nyari si Bakaito. Makanya aku langsung begini!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Huwaaa! Miku-chan jahat! Membuat Kaito-kun khawatir!  
Hiks… Kaito-kun kira Kaito-kun dimarahin Master beneran. Hiks… TAT

**Len Banana** Kaito-senpai! Jangan main game di VB melulu dong! Hiyama-sensei sudah ngamuk tuh!

**Uta 'Defoko' Utane** Hiyama-sensei ngamuk, Kagamine-kun?  
Hm… Menarik… Dia 'kan jarang marah.

**Master Terkeren** Ho… Jadi… Kaito benar-benar bolos sekolah ya? Huh?

**Yandere Ganteng** Uwaah… Dark-Miku?

**Yandere Cantik** Bukan, Tai-kun. Kau kata itu Dark-Taya apa? ==

**Taya The Combat Butler** Tolong jangan membawa-bawa nama saya, Kiku-san =='

**Yandere Cantik** Baiklah. Sepertinya Miku menjadi Yangire.

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Mi-Miku-chan…? TAT'

**Hachune in Action** Negi!

**Maguro Tabetai** Kaya'nya itu beneran Master-sama deh ==

**Kaito Loves Aisu** GEEEH! ?  
Ja-jangan ngamuk, Master! S-Shion Kaito bakal segera berangkat sekolah! -off-

* * *

**Teto Cinta French Bread** dan **Kare no Ouji-sama** kini berteman dengan **Kachane in Action**.

**Komentari . Suka**

**Teto Cinta French Bread** menyukai ini.

**21 Komentar**

**Rin Orange** Siapa 'Kare no Ouji-sama' itu? Seingatku, nggak ada temanku yang namanya begitu deh ==a  
Selera namanya payah =='

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Enak saja! Itu nama keren tau, Kagamine Rin!

**Rin Orange** Da-dari mana kau tau namaku! ?  
J-jangan-jangan, kau stalker-ku! ?

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Na-nandayo kore! ? Sora-kun stalker Rin! ?  
Sora-kun, kubilangin Sara-chan loh!

**Sara Chan** Sora-kun jahaaaat! DX  
Aku benci Sora-kun!

**Len Banana** Kau! Dasar stalker mesum! Seenaknya saja membuntuti Rin-chan!

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Rin, jangan nuduh yang bukan-bukan dong! Ini aku, Suiga Sora!  
Teto! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi ditampar Sara-chan nih! Hiks… Pipiku sakiiit… TAT  
Sa-Sara-chan, aku nggak membuntuti Rin kok! Cinta Sora-kun yang sepertiganya cuma buat Sara-chan!  
Len~ Percayalah padaku! Aku bukan pedo! Yang pedo 'kan Kiyo-sensei, Tekkun, dan Karasu!

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Sora no kono yaro! Berhenti memanggilku 'Tekkun'! Dan aku bukan pedo!

**Teto Cinta French Bead** Eh? Gomenna, Sora-kun~  
Yah… Tiap orang 'kan pernah melakukan kesalahan. Maklumin dong~ Ehehe~

**Len Banana** Sora-senpai membuatku kaget saja sih… Huff… =='

**Rin Orange** Hee~ Kukira stalker… Ternyata…  
Makanya, kalau ganti nama, yang bagusan dikit dong, Sora-senpai!

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Tekkun: Ahaha… Tekkun imut deh kalo lagi marah~  
Teto: Tapi itu kesalahan fatal! TAT  
Len: Aku 'kan nggak tertarik sama anak kecil =='  
Rin: Apa maksudmu? Namaku yang sekarang ini 'kan keren! XD

**Sara Chan** Sora-kun hidoi! Masa' cuma sepertiganya! ?  
Lalu, dua pertiganya gimana?

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Kok nanya sih, Sara-chan? Dua pertiganya cintaku jelas cuma buat Kare Rice! Ahahaha! XD

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Sora no yaro! Kubunuh kau besok!

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Sara-chan… Ma-maksudku itu tadi…

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Sora-kun: Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana~

**Sara Chan** Sora-kun, kita putus!

**Rin Orange** Uwooh~ Baru kali ini aku menyaksikan orang berantem di VB! Keren! XD

**Len Banana** Ma-maaf jika kami mengganggu, Suiga-senpai! (_ _)  
Rin, cepat off! -off-

**Kare no Ouji-sama **Sa-Sara-chan! Huwaaa! JK kok! TTATT

* * *

**Kare no Ouji-sama** sedang melajang.

**Komentari . Suka**

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** menyukai ini.

**16 Komentar**

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Hiks… Sara-chaaan… TAT

**Kachane in Action** Sora no baka! Fupan!  
**Suka . 5 orang**

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Heh! ? Apa yang tadi kau bilang! ? Dasar makhluk cebol!  
Dan lagi, kenapa banyak yang nge-like komennya sih! ? Aku 'kan nggak baka!

**Kachane in Action** Fupan~ Fupan~

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Nggak usah pura-pura inosen kau!

**Hachune in Action** Sora no baka! Negi!

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Aargh! Hachune! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan dong!

**Hachune in Action** Negi, negi!

**Nasu Samurai** Sora-dono benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Marah-marah sendiri sama Kachane-dono dan Hachune-dono, gozaru ==**  
**

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Gakupo jahat! DX

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Apa kata Gakupo-san memang benar kok, Sora no kono yaro.  
P.S: Mampus kau, putus dengan Sara.

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Mugyaaa! Tekkun jahat sama Socchan! DX  
Hiks… Tekkun… Uke nangis kok, bukannya dihibur sih? T.T

**The Lucky Luki** 'Tekkun'? 'Socchan'? =='  
Oi, Ted, kau Yaoi-an dengan si bodoh Sora ini ya? =='

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Bah! Najis! Aku masih Straight, Sora no yaro!

**Momoto Anti Bersih-bersih** Yah, Ted 'kan memang Straight. Tapi dia Incest :P  
Hahaha~

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Di-diam kau, Momoto!

* * *

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Kaito Loves** **Aisu** Kaito-dono!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Hi-hiii! ? I-iya! ?  
A-ada apa, Gakupo-sama! ?

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Kaito Love Aisu** Heh? 'Gakupo-sama', gozaru ka? =='  
Ada apa dengan Anda, sampai-sampai Anda memanggil saya dengan embel-embel '-sama', Kaito-dono? =='

**Kaito Loves Aisu** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Eh? Bu-bukannya kau masih marah denganku karena kejadian kemarin?

**Nasu Samurai **~ **Kaito Loves Aisu** Kejadian apa? Maaf, saya sudah lupa, gozaru.  
Luka-sama baru saja memuji saya karena menggantikannya piket tadi pagi. Makanya, mood saya sedang baik, dan saya mau mengajak Kaito-dono pergi makan keluar. Saya yang traktir ^^

**Kaito Loves Aisu** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Oh, ahahaha… Tak kusangka, daya ingatmu lemah juga ya, Gakupo XD  
Kemarin kau 'kan mengancam mau membunuhku di sekolah karena mempermalukanmu saat wtw-an kemarin. Untung nggak jadi. Hehehe… ^^

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Kaito Loves Aisu** …  
Kaito-dono, apa saya boleh datang ke rumah Anda? ^^

**Kaito Loves Aisu** ~ **Nasu Samurai** E-eh? G-Gakupo, entah kenapa… Aku merasa kalau saat ini kau sedang tersenyum ala setan… =A='  
Ah, lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. Y-ya, silahkan ^^'

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Kaito Loves Aisu** Baiklah, gozaru. Terima kasih, Kaito-dono ^^ -off-

* * *

**Akaito Keren** Si baka aniki itu… Begitu aku dan yang lainnya pulang ke rumah, dia menangis-nangis gaje sambil pundung di pojokan. Katanya "Kupo… Po…" apalah gitu. Dasar aniki aneh =='

**Komentari . Suka**

**19 Komentar**

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Bakaito… =='

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Akai! Jangan mempermalukan nama baikku dong! TAT  
Dilihat Miku-chan juga, 'kan malu!

**Akaito Keren** Biarin! Kenyataan kok!

**Nasu Samurai** Ahaha… Bukankah Kaito-dono memang selalu aneh, gozaru ka? ^^

**Meiko Suka Sake** Kau nggak boleh begitu, Bakaito! Kau dan Bakaito Kedua itu sama-sama aneh! Sesama orang aneh nggak boleh menghina!

**Akaito Keren** Aargh! Dasar cerewet kau! Tapi aku 'kan lebih awesome darinya! Jangan samakan aku yang awesome ini dengannya dong!

**Meiko Suka Sake** Cih! Dasar cabe narsis!

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** Kalian ini… Nggak di sekolah, nggak di VB, berantem terus =='

**Kaiko Sayang Keluarga** Ano sa, Akai nii-san… Nggak baik menertawakan Kaito nii-san. 'Kan kasihan Kaito nii-san.

**Yuki Chan (≧▽≦) **'Kupo'? Mungkin maksud Kai-kun-senpai itu 'Kuper'! Kai-kun-senpai 'kan kuper! :D**  
Suka . 10 orang**

**Akaito Keren **Gyahaha! Nice, Yuki! XD  
Kaiko: Biarin dong! Emang kenyataan! Coba saja tanya si Yandere jelek itu!

**Yandere Ganteng** Hoo… Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Yandere jelek' itu, aniki-ku yang 'awesome'?

**Nigaito Nggak Pendek** A-ano… T-Taito nii-san… Barusan, A-Akaito nii-san kabur ke rumah Master-sama…

**Lily The Honeybee** Akaito, payah sekali kau. Habis dari rumah Master-sama, malah ke rumahku. Ckckck.

**Akaito Keren** Nigaito to Lily no baka! Jangan kasih tau aku ke mana dong!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Tacchan! Akai balik lagi ke rumah!

**Akaito Keren** Baka aniki!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Biarin! Hiks! Kaito mau balas dendam!

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Aku baru tau, orang mau balas dendam itu pake bilang-bilang =='

* * *

**Miku Sayang Master-sama**, **Rin Orange**, **Maguro Tabetai**, **Meiko Suka Sake**, **Gumi Gumi**, **Lily The Honeybee**,** Mickey 'Miki' Mouse**, dan **Yuki Chan (≧▽≦)** kini berteman dengan **Hello Kitty Lover**.

**Komentari . Suka**

**Hello Kitty Lover** menyukai ini.

**13 Komentar**

**Mikio Furukawa** Hello Kitty Lover, kau…! Kau Iroha 'kan! ? Nekomura Iroha! ?  
Kenapa kau nggak nge-confirm request-ku! ?

**Len Banana** Ah! Kau juga, Mikio! ?  
Iroha-senpai juga nggak nge-confirm request-ku!

**Nama Gue Li Bukan RockLee** Iroha! Kenapa sampai aku juga! ?

**Ritsu is A Lady** Hmph. Kalian bodoh sih. Lihat, aku di-confirm kok.

**Hello Kitty Lover** Berisik ah! Biarin dong! :P  
Aku cuma nge-confirm cewek, nggak nge-confirm cowok!

**Yandere Ganteng** Curang! Ritsu 'kan juga cowok!

**Ritsu is A Lady** Katakan itu lagi kalau kau mau segera mati, Shion Taito.  
Aku cewek tulen!

**Hello Kitty Lover** …  
Karena Ritsu-chan cantik~

**Nama Gue Li Bukan RockLee** Alasan macam apa itu! ?

**Hello Kitty Lover** Biarin. Yang namanya cowok itu menyebalkan sih. Cerewet, ngerasa dirinya paling hebat.  
Mending kalian juga cantik kaya' Ritsu-chan atau Ted-san~

**Lily The Honeybee **Ano… Kau tau kalau Ted-san itu cowok TULEN 'kan? Ted-san bukan cewek jadi-jadian loh… =='

**Hello Kitty Lover** Tau kok =w=

**Gumi Gumi** Hidoi =='

* * *

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** dan **Maguro Tabetai** menulis di **Dinding Leon The Engloid**.

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Leon-san, terima kasih sudah di-confirm! :D**  
**

**Maguro Tabetai** Thanks for the confirm, Leon :)

* * *

**Leon The Engloid** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Eh? Maguro-san bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris?  
Dan ya, sama-sama, Maguro-san.

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Leon The Engloid** Ahaha… Ini aku, Megurine Luka, Leon. Apa kau lupa?  
Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, walaupun hanya di VB sih.

**Leon The Engloid** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Ah, Luka! Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat profile picture-mu. Ahaha…  
Bagaimana kabarmu, Luka?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Leon The Engloid** Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan.  
Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa di Inggris menyenangkan?

**Leon The Engloid** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Ya, aku juga baik-baik saja.  
Aku senang berada di Inggris, tapi aku juga merindukan Jepang. Mungkin aku akan pulang ke Jepang minggu depan.

**Maguro Tabetai** ~** Leon The Engloid** Benarkah? Aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba :)

**Leon The Engloid** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Iya. Lagipula, Lola juga sudah merindukanku di sana ^^

* * *

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Leon The Engloid** Leon-dono!

**Leon The Engloid** ~ **Nasu Samurai** E-eh? Ya, Nasu-san?

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Leon The Engloid** Nama saya 'Kamui Gakupo', gozaru!

**Leon The Engloid** ~** Nasu Samurai** Ah, Gackpoid rupanya. Ada apa?

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Leon The Engloid** Berani-beraninya Anda mendekati Luka-sama tanpa izin saya! Orang yang mau mendekati Luka-sama, harus bertanding katana dengan saya dulu, gozaru!

**Leon The Engloid** ~** Nasu Samurai** E-eh? T-tapi aku 'kan teman Luka juga, Gackpoid…

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Leon The Engloid** Saya tidak peduli!

* * *

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Baka mitai!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Lu-Luka-sama? Gakun senang, Luka-sama nulis di wall Gakun duluan! :D  
Gakun di sini baik-baik saja, gozaru ^^

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** Nggak usah ge-er kau, nasu no baka!  
Jangan macam-macam kau dengan Leon!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** A-are? Memangnya Leon-dono itu siapanya Luka-sama, gozaru ka! ?  
J-jangan-jangan, Leon-dono itu pacarnya Luka-sama! ?

**Maguro Tabetai** ~ **Nasu Samurai** … Mati saja kau…  
Dia temanku, baka mitai! Leon juga jauh lebih baik daripada kau!

**Nasu Samurai** ~ **Maguro Tabetai** Lu-Luka-sama… Hidoi, gozaru… QAQ

**Tsudzuku**

**Ahay~ Maaf lama apdet, sibuk ngurusin fic lainnya =w='**

**Humor-nya**…** Duh**…** orz  
**

**Ya, Sei paling suka bagian TedSora (atau SoraTed? :P) itu XD -dihajar rame-rame-  
Tapi Tecchan tampangnya lebih cocok jadi Uke ketimbang Seme sih ==a -digaplok furansu pan-  
**

**Betewe, 'fupan' yang dimaksud Kachane itu 'furansu pan' :D  
Lalu, harusnya namanya 'Kashane Teto' sih, bukan 'Kachane Teto' ==a  
Tapi karena 'Kachane' kesannya lebih imut, Sei pake nama 'Kachane' di sini :D -gakadayangnanya-**

**Ayo tebak, siapa aja karakter baru di sini dan nama VB-nya masing-masing? XD  
Bagi yang benar semua, bakal Sei munculin chara rikuesnya (asal bukan OC atau UTAU yang nggak terkenal)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**VocaBook**

**oXxXxXo**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**F**b**k © Mark Zuckerberg ==a**

**oXxXxXo**

**Nasu Samurai **Saya benci Leon-dono, gozaru!

**Komentari . Suka**

**16 Komentar  
**

**Leon The Engloid **A-apa salahku, Gackpoid?**  
**

**Maguro Tabetai** Kau membenci Leon, aku jauh lebih membencimu, samurai terong gadungan!

**Nasu Samurai** Luka-sama kejam! Luka-sama selalu saja… Selalu saja Leon, Leon, dan Leon! Luka-sama tidak pernah mempedulikan Gakun!

**Gumi Gumi** Gakupo-nii ngambek?

**Nasu Samurai** Aniki tidak ngambek, gozaru! Aniki cuma lagi ingin marah dan menangis, gozaru! Huwaaa!

**Gumi Gumi** Sama saja, Onii-chan =='

**Nasu Samurai** Beda, gozaru!

**The Lucky Luki** Hei, Luka-chan, kasihanilah si samurai bego ini ==a

**Master Terkeren** Gakupo, cengeng sekali sih kau =='  
Ayolah, mana dirimu yang biasanya?

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Gakupo-san kenapa? :O

**Murasaki Samurai** Miku-san: Gakupo nii-san ngambek karena tidak diperhatikan Luka-san…

**Utatane ﾋﾟωﾟｺ** Ckckck, memalukan sekali -sigh-

**Nasu Samurai** Murid baru-dono: Sembarangan! Jaga bicara Anda itu, murid baru-dono!

**Utatane ﾋﾟωﾟｺ **Namaku 'Utatane Piko', bukan 'murid baru', Gakupo-jii!

**Nasu Samurai** Saya masih muda, gozaru!

**Gumi Gumi **Gakupo-nii… =='

* * *

**Master Terkeren** Siapapun, tolong aku orz

**Komentari . Suka**

**49 Komentar**

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Ada apa, Master?  
Shion Kaito siap membantu! :D**  
**

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Aaah! Bakaito! Kau merebut komentar pertamanya!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** E-eh?

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Bakaito no baka!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Huwaaa! Miku-chaaan! TTATT

**Meiko Suka Sake** Aduh… Kalian berantem mulu sih =='  
Ada apa, Master-sama?

**Akaito Keren** Tau nih, kalian payah ==

**Mickey 'Miki' Mouse** Meiko-nee dan Akaito-nii ngaca dulu dong sebelum komentar itu =3=

**Akaito Keren** Kau bilang apa, Miki-chan…?

**Meiko Suka Sake** Hoo… Kau mau masuk rumah sakit ya, Miki-chan?

**Mickey 'Miki' Mouse** Hiii! Ma-maaf!

**Ritsu is A Lady** Master-sama, mau kupijitin?

**Master Terkeren** Aku pusing gara-gara kalian semua tau =='  
Ritsu: T-terima kasih, tapi tidak usah ==lll

**Rin Orange** Len! Master-sama demam! D'X

**Len Banana** A-apa! ?  
C-cepat siapkan bantal es dan kompresan! Termometer dan obat juga!

**Ritsu is A Lady** Huh, ya sudah. Padahal niatku 'kan baik.

**Hiyama Sensei** Master-sama, daijoubu desu ka? Mau kupanggilkan ambulans?

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** A-apa maksudnya Master-sama pusing karena kami?

**Kaito Loves Aisu** A-apa maksudnya Master-sama pusing karena kami?

**Yuki Chan (≧▽≦) **Kiyo-kun, Yuki mau ikut naik ambulans! ^w^

**Hiyama Sensei** Tolong panggil saya 'Hiyama-sensei', Kaai-san =='  
Dan ini keadaan gawat, bukan main-main!

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Bakaito! Dasar copycat!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Eh! ? B-bukan, Miku-chan!  
Komentar kita tadi terkirim di waktu yang sama!

**Yuki Chan (≧▽≦) **Panggil Yuki 'Yuki-chan' dulu dong~ Baru Yuki berhenti manggil Kiyo-kun :3

**Lily The Honeybee** Nice, Yuki ==d

**Maguro Tabetai** Ramai sekali ya…

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** U-uuh… J-jangan mati, Master…

**Dell Si Workaholic** Semakin cepat Master mati, lebih bagus itu.

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Dell!  
Ma-Master-sama, t-tolong maafkan Dell!

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Masteeer~ Maafin Teto-taaan~

**Master Terkeren** Rin & Len: Aku nggak demam kok, anak-anak… =='  
Kaito, Miku, Meiko, Akaito: Tolong… Berhenti bertengkar… 15 menit saja…  
Aku pusing mengurus kalian. Lihat saja, kalian berempat (plus Luka dan Gakupo) selalu saja bertengkar.  
Kiyoteru: Daijoubu desu.  
Yuki: Jangan macam-macam dengan gurumu, Nak =='  
Luka: Tolong jangan komentar yang macam-macam orz  
Haku dan Dell: Kalian nyumpahin ya? Huh? ==*  
Teto: Kenapa, Teto?

**Teto Cinta Fench Bread** Ikut-ikutan yang lainnya komentar :3

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Hei, Imouto, jangan ganggu Master =='

**Gumi Gumi** Master-sama, banyak-banyaklah makan wortel~ Sehat loh~ :D

**Lola The Engloid** Master terlalu giat bekerja. Jangan sampai jadi workaholic seperti Dell.

**Dell Si Workaholic** Hei! Jangan seenaknya bawa-bawa namaku, orang Inggris gadungan!

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Bakaito cerewet! Alasan! Huh!

**Akaito Keren** Aku dan nenek-nenek merah itu berantem 'kan karena dia sendiri yang memulainya, Master!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Huweeeng… Miku-chan, dengerin Kaito-kun dooong… TT^TT

**Lola The Engloid** Setidaknya, aku bisa berbahasa Inggris. Daripada kau, nama Inggris, tapi tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, cuma bisa istilah-istilah dalam komputer dan internet saja.

**Meiko Suka Sake** Enak saja! Kau 'kan yang memulainya!

**Akaito Keren** Jangan fitnah kau!

**Meiko Suka Sake** Kau 'kan yang mulai memfitnahku!

**Dell Si Workaholic** Jangan cari gara-gara denganku, Lola jelek!

**Miku Sayang Master-sama** Aku nggak suka cowok cengeng kaya' Bakaito!

**Rin Orange** Waai~ Rusuh XD

**Len Banana** Rusuh, rusuh XD

**Maguro Tabetai** Master-sama, tabah ya.

**Master Terkeren** TASUKETEEE! TTATT

* * *

**Mahjong Master** ~ **Ruko Cewek Tulen** Oi, Ruko! Kau tahu nggak, kenapa Master masuk rumah sakit?

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** ~ **Mahjong Master** Huh? Mana kutahu, kau kata aku paranormal apa? ==  
Coba tanya si banci 25 ton itu. Dia 'kan sempat komen status Master-sama.

**Mahjong Master** ~ **Ruko Cewek Tulen** Heh? Nggak mau. Aku lagi bertengkar dengannya.

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** ~ **Mahjong Master** Pertengkaran suami istri?

**Mahjong Master** ~ **Ruko Cewek Tulen** Katakan itu sekali lagi, dan akan kupanggil Tei untuk membunuhmu ==*  
Hmph, aku sebal dengannya gara-gara dia memotong rambutku seenaknya.

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** ~ **Mahjong Master** Gyahaha! Pantas saja kau nggak masuk sekolah! XD  
Kenapa? Bukannya rambut pendek lebih cocok untuk cowok? XD  
Atau sebenarnya, kau itu perempuan?

**Mahjong Master** ~ **Ruko Cewek Tulen** Asdfghjkl…

* * *

**Len Banana** ~ _**Komunitas Cowok Keren!**_  
Big news! Leon-san sudah kembali ke Jepang loh! 8D

**Komentari . Suka**

**Akaito Keren** dan **Yandere Ganteng** menyukai ini.

**26 Komentar**

**Nasu Samurai** Itu berita menyebalkan, gozaru!

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Leon itu siapa ya? ==a

**Akaito Keren** Aniki no Baka… ==

**Yandere Ganteng** Aniki-ku yang baka: Leon itu 'kan teman sekelasmu dulu, bego.

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Akai & Taito: Enak saja! Aku 'kan lupa! =3=*

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Ara~ Sekarang, dia ada di mana? Aku mau menjemputnya XD  
Tekkun, ikut denganku yuk :D

**Taya The Combat Butler** Sora-san, Anda berbicara seperti itu… Kesannya seperti Anda… Eto… '==a

**The Lucky Luki** Seperti shinigami yang sedang merayu korbannya ==d  
**Suka . 11 orang**

**Mahjong Master** Haha, nice, Luki.

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Tekkun! Seme-mu ditindas nih! DX

**Utatane ﾋﾟωﾟｺ** Kalau boleh tahu, Leon-san itu yang mana? Aku belum penah melihatnya ==a

**Kaito Loves Aisu** Akai, Taito! Lihat! Piko juga nggak tahu tuh, Leon yang mana!

**Len Banana** Itu 'kan karena Piko baru pindah ke sekolah kita kemarin, Kaito-senpai… =='

**Utatane ﾋﾟωﾟｺ** Makan tuh, bego ==a

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Sora-teme: Berhenti membawa-bawa namaku! Apapun yang terjadi, aku nggak mau ikut denganmu!  
Dan aku bukan Uke-mu, bodoh! Aku masih straight!

**Hiyama Sensei** Sa-sabar, Kasane-san =='

**Dell Si Workaholic** Cuma berita ginian sih, nggak penting tahu, bocah.

**Hakuo Gitu Loh** Jangan kasar sama anak kecil dong, Dell-chan~

**Dell Si Workaholic** Berisik kau, Hakuo!

**Kare no Ouji-sama** Aih, Tekkun jahat! D'X

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** Yosh! Kalau gitu, nanti kita siapkan pesta untuknya yuk! 8D

**Mahjong Master** Rook: Yang ada di dalam pikiranmu tuh, pesta terus ya =='

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** Eh, ada Ron Weasley XD

**Mahjong Master** Namaku bukan 'Ron Weasley', kono yaro ==*

**Len Banana** Yare-yare… Semuanya jadi OOT =='

**Yandere Ganteng** Beginilah murid-murid VocaUtau Gakuen ==

* * *

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** mencolek **Ruko Cewek Tulen**.

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** mencolek **Ruko Cewek Tulen**.

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** mencolek **Ruko Cewek Tulen**.

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** mencolek **Ruko Cewek Tulen**.

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** mencolek **Ruko Cewek Tulen**.

* * *

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** ~ **Rook Pecinta Anjng** Kau ngapain sih, colek-colek mulu! ? Dasar anjing liar bego!

* * *

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** Pipiku sakit =='

**Komentari . Suka**

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** menyukai ini.

**24 Komentar**

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Salah sendiri!

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Mampus kau.

**Ritsu is A Lady** Kau sakit gigi, Rook?

**Miko (｡･ω･｡) Ookami** Rook-nii kenapa? Habis makan permen, terus nggak sikat gigi ya? Rook-nii nakal sih!

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Habis 'pertengkaran suami istri' dengan Ruko-chan nih, Rook?  
Kalah ya? Ahaha! ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ｱﾊﾊ八八ﾉヽﾉヽﾉヽﾉ ＼ / ＼/ ＼  
Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana~ ヽ(・∀・)ノ

**Tei Cinta Len-kyun** Doushite, Rook-kun?  
Benar ya, kata Teto-chan? Rook-kun habis bertengkar dengan Ruko-chan?

**Moe 'Oniko' (****＊****＞ｗ＜＊)** Kyahaha! Rook ditampar Ruko-san! XD  
【ъака】＼_(･ω･`)

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** Grhoaaa! Jangan sembarangan ngomong kaliaaan! ｬダヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ  
Ruko-chan: A-aku 'kan cuma mem-poke-mu! TAT  
Ted-teme: Urusee ==*  
Ricchan & Miko-chan: Aku nggak sebodoh itu tahu! (,,#ﾟДﾟ):∴;'･,;`:ｺﾞﾙｧ!  
Teto-alay & Tei-sama: D-dia bukan istriku! Aku juga nggak mau punya istri segalak dia!  
Oniko: Orang baka nggak boleh ngomong 'baka' =^=*

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Heh, apa maksudmu 'Teto-alay'? Huh? ==*

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Aku juga ngak mau punya suami toge kaya' kau, kono yaro! Cih!

**Tei Cinta Len-kyun** Nancep ya, Rook-kun? :3

**Miko (｡･ω･｡) Ookami** Habis, Rook-nii suka nakal sih~  
Rook-nii 'kan pernah makan chocolate crisp punya Ricchan diam-diam~

**Moe 'Oniko' (****＊****＞ｗ＜＊)** Berarti kau juga nggak boleh dong =3=a

**Ritsu is A Lady** Apa! ? Pantas saja isinya berkurang! Ternyata itu gara-gara kau ya, Rook! ?  
Lihat saja besok!

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** Ted-teme: Hah? 'Kan yang kumaksud itu Teto, bukan kau, Teme!  
Ruko-chan: … Aku menyerah… ＼（－－）／ マイッタ  
Tei-sama: Bukan urusanmu =='  
Miko: Huwaaa! K-kau terlalu jujur, Miko-chan!  
Ricchan: Ma-maaf! Kukira itu punya Taya!  
Oniko: Apa maksudmu? ==*

**Teto Cinta French Bread** Ohoho~ Semoga besok masuk rumah sakit dengan selamat ya, Rook! (￣▽￣)ノ＿彡 バンバン！!

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Dia adikku, jelas aku juga ikut tersinggung, Teme! ==*

**Tei Cinta Len-kyun **Ted-kun: Bukannya 'koibito'? :3

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** BUKAAAN!

**Ruko Cewek Tulen** Rook: Hmph, bagus!  
Tei: Berhenti menggoda Ted, Tei =='

**Ritsu is A Lady** Nggak ada alasan lagi bagimu!  
Lagipula, kau bisa membaca nggak sih? Di kotaknya 'kan sudah tertulis namaku!

**Moe 'Oniko' (****＊****＞ｗ＜＊)** Maksudku, kau juga 'baka', bego ==a

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** Teto-alay: Sudah ah, aku nggak mau berurusan lagi denganmu ==*  
Ted-teme: Cih, bukannya karena kau incest? ==  
Ricchan: Ha-hai! G-gomennasai! m(_ _)m  
Oniko: Kau sedang cari gara-gara denganku ya! ? Huh! ? (#ﾟДﾟ)

**Ted Bukan Teddy Bear** Be-berapa kali harus kubilang, a-aku nggak incest!

* * *

**Mizki Japan Lover** Aku baru di VocaBook ini. Mohon bantuannya, minna-san -bows-

**Komentari . Suka**

**Mizki Japan Lover** menyukai ini.

**6 Komentar**

**Nama Gue Li Bukan RockLee** Aku baru tahu ada orang yang memperkenalkan diri seperti di sekolah di VB sini =='

**Nasu Samurai** Douzo yoroshiku, gozaru! :D

**Hello Kitty Lover** Mizki-chaaan~ Komen foto baruku dong! X3

**Hachune in Action** Negi!

**Haku Ingin Tersenyum** Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mizki-san :)

**Mikio Furukawa** Aneh kau, Mizki =='

* * *

**Teto Cinta French Bread** ~ **Rook Pecinta Anjing** Ro0k j3lEq, Ro0k y40i . Ro0k nybeL1nZ!  
Bweee =3=

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** ~ **Teto Cinta French Bread** Geh! ? =='  
Apa-apa'an sih kau! ?

**Teto Cinta French Bread** ~ **Rook Pecinta Anjing** Bal4zaN krnA Nga7a!n aq aLayz =3=

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** ~ **Teto Cinta French Bread** Bahkan kau menjawab dengan alay! ? ==*  
Hei, tanggung jawab kalau mataku jadi sakit!

**Teto Cinta French Bread** ~ **Rook Pecinta Anjing** 5laH zEnNdiRi!  
Ng6aK m4u, bWe3e!

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** ~ **Teto Cinta French Bread** Grr! Kaaau…! (,,#ﾟДﾟ):∴;'･,;`:ｺﾞﾙｧ!  
Daz4r dRiLL_h3aD c3b0l!

**Teto Cinta French Bread** ~ **Rook Pecinta Anjing** Ih, cowok alay =3=  
Ternyata Rook-Yaoi no baka itu alay ya~ :P

**Rook Pecinta Anjing** ~ **Teto Cinta French Bread** Diam kau ==*

**Tsudzuku**

**Yosh! udah diapdet! XD  
Maaf membuat minna-san menunggu lama '=w=a**

**Master kasihan XD -ditabok Master-  
Seperti biasa, AkaiMei memang 'akur' XD**

**Ahaha, ternyata Rook-Yaoi no baka juga ahli aLh4y ya~ XD -digigit-**

**Status Rook, yang komen itu Vipperloid semua loh~  
Oniko itu Hinomoto Oniko, Vipperloid yang paling baru =w=a  
**

**Yosh! Mulai chapter ini, Sei bakal bikin pojok balesan review! :D**

**Teto: Sei-nya males bales satu-satu sih ==a**

**Sei: Gyaa! Jangan dibocorin alasan sebenernya! DX

* * *

**

**Balesan Review~**

maedahikari: Iya, Ritsu cowok tulen XD -ditiban-  
Terima kasih, ini sudah saya apdet :3

Hikari Kamishiro: Haha, tidak apa-apa :D  
Tecchan incest, soalnya saya suka TedTeto :3 -buagh-  
Hm, Gakun enak disiksa sih =w=a -dibunuh-  
Saya usahain, agar saya bisa baikan -?- sama Gakun '=w=a

Kagami Hikari: Ya, begitulah XD -digampar furansu pan-  
Ini apdetannya~

D kiroyoiD: Uwoh! Yoid! XD -norak-  
Hehe, makasih ^^a  
Kurang tahu Vocaloid? Sini, PM saya, ntar saya jelasin XD -jeduagh-

Maido Akasuna Renarai: Bener semua! Selamat! XD  
Silahkan, hadiah kisu dari Ron :3 -digampar pake nunchaku-  
Di sini ada Ron kok, tebak saja dia yang mana XD

Ryuuha Yuna: Iya, soalnya nama barunya lebih cocok buat Ta-Kun XD  
Gue awesome 'kan? XD -buagh-  
Itu Li, genderbent-nya Lily =w=  
Lu gigit gue, gue suruh Rook ngegigit lu nih =3= -digigit duluan-

Utamine OmepoiDesu: Aduuuh, terima kasih, selalu setia me-review fic-fic saya TwT -lebay-  
Yap! Bener semua! XD  
Okeh~ Di sini sudah ada Kiyo sama Mizki. Engloid-nya Leon dan Lola dulu ya TwT

Akasuna Nee: Gapapa kok, Nee-chan~ XD  
Iya, Kachane gitu loh 8D  
Ini sudah Sei apdet :D

kiraramika: Terima kasih :)  
Yah, begitulah~ Saya suka mereka berdua dengan hubungan yang unik XD -ditabok-  
Ini sudah saya apdet ^^

Uchiha Yoshida Nightshade: Waa, makasih, Yoshy XD  
Teto-tan lagi demam alay, maklumin ya :3 -ditendang-  
Teto-tan iseng sih, sama kaya' saya XD  
Wah, benarkah? Ribut dong? O.o'


End file.
